The Brony That Said No
by Heroless SideKick
Summary: What would you say if Celestia her self came to offer you the chance to go to Equestria?


It was Friday evening when my life could have changed forever. I was getting off work and walking home, only living five minutes away from the local Burger King where I worked. It was a small town, surrounded by small forests most directions. So it wasn't unusual to see a cluster of uninhabited trees on the other side of road guards. It was from one of these clusters as I was about to hit an intersection that I heard someone calling for me.

"Excuse me sir, I would like to speak with you."

I knew that this presumably female voice was talking to me seeing as there was no one else on the street. While I was not inclined to go towards the woods with an unidentified voice coming from it, I did look over in the girls direction. All I was able to see where trees and the tip of something yellow poking out from one of the closer ones.

"About what?"

The yellow thing shifted a bit, likely the tip of one of her shoes.

"About an offer regarding a very particular hobby of yours."

"Hobby? Do I know you? Are you a stalker?"

The girl had went quiet for a moment before she talked to me again. In the time being I had worked my hand into my pocket and was getting ready to pull out my flip-knife. I never had to use it before, and I hoped that I still wouldn't have to.

"I'm not proud of this, but to make sure you were right for this offer I've, along with some others, have had to learn about you discreetly."

It was at that point I started to back up, gripping my knife, ready to whip it out in a seconds notice.

"Look, whatever "Offer" you have for me I'm not interested. Plus I really don't like the idea of you spying on me. I don't want to see y-"

Just as I was about to finish up and turn around the girl stepped out from her hiding place. My first thought was that she was attacking and I had my knife out and was flipping the blade when my brain caught up with my eyes and what they were seeing.

Most people would be stunned with just seeing a winged, horned white horse clad in gold accessories. It didn't help my case that I knew exactly who she was.

Celestia smiled at me as gently as possible, probably trying to calm me down. She laid on her stomach and remained quiet, letting me try and grip things on my own terms. That process took about the next three hours, but she didn't know that. I had, in a shocked silence, walked over to the equine royalty, ounce I was about two feet from her I had sat down in front of her. She was silent the entire time, just letting me do has I wanted. I don't remember what happened to my knife, I didn't have it afterwards. I think I dropped it after I realized who I was talking with. While I was still trying to get my head together Celestia spoke up again.

"I know you already know who I am, and as much as I regret what I had to do I already know you, Mike. But proper introductions are always a good way to start off a proper conversation."

She then held out a hoof to me.

"I'm Princess Celestia of Equestria, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

It was only my complete shock that my hand was steady as I took her hoof in my hand and shook it loosely.

"M-Mike Connerson, good to meet you."

My hand stayed in the air for a moment as her hoof fell back to the ground. It had felt real. Her fur was soft, and her gold shoes were more solid than anything fake I could think of, maybe it was a different kind of metal just made to look like gold. But by that point I was more than convinced that it was actually Princess Celestia I was talking to. Anyway, I finally put my hand back down when Celestia spoke up again.

"I know that you have many questions, and I'm prepared to answer all of them. Go ahead when you're ready."

And so then sitting before me was the source for all the answers bronies could ever want. I could ask whatever I wanted. To kind of ease myself in I went with a simpler question first.

"Um...How did you get here?"

Celestia shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

"That's a little complicated. As you know we already have a portal within a mirror leading to a world much similar to your own, but the occupants being humanized versions of Equestria's ponies. It was while my fellow princess Twilight Sparkle was doing experiments on the mirror, hoping to try and make it so not just anyone could go through it as to avoid someone going through it accidentally, that she discovered other worlds."

I'm still not sure if I comprehend that explanation. I mean I get string theory...kinda, and that Twilight's messed with the portal before, but finding out Celestia and Equestria in general are real, finding out that an alicorn princess using magic/science on a magical portal built into a mirror found a way to make it so it leads to my world was a real thing that happened hurt my head.

"I guess I get that...So then I think the next thing I want to know is how come this world? I mean, didn't you have like, any world you wanted to chose from?"

I've kept on about how it was a long time before I was able to come to terms with the whole event, but it was about then if I remember right that I started getting away from on the edge of having an asthma attack. My hands stopped shaking and I was able breath through my nose again.

"Not as many worlds as you might think. In fact, we only had three open to us. Yours of course, the one I mentioned earlier that is similar to yours, and a third one that more closely mirrors mine, but with the forces that represent good and evil switched."

I've heard about that comic series, I've been meaning to read it but have been waiting to buy a physical copy.

"As Twilight has already explored the other two, the only world left was this one. But as to why I am here rather than Twilight, the other two times were under conditions that were hard to control and make a proper introduction. With this one we had some time to plan and think of how we might make contact. It was decided that the best idea would be to gather information before we do anything else, see how the beings living here would react to our presence."

So I was wondering now, how many others had they gone through before me? I mean I kinda figured they already knew about the brony thing, she did mention she wanted to talk about a particular hobby of mine. I couldn't imagine she was talking about my old pokemon card collection gathering dust in my closet.

"What do you think about us? I mean...you look like you've had time to check us out. We don't come off too bad do we?"

My heart had started fluttering in nervousness, I didn't like the idea of possibly being the deciding factor in rather earth was ready or not for ponies. While nothing about the conversation should have made me think that way, but one of the most powerful figures from a fictional television show had came to talk to me about some kind of offer. I was inclined to think weirdly.

"You're a confusing kind to understand, I must say. I have seen a great deal of good deeds and bad deeds in my observations. I won't go into great detail right now, just that while I'm not confident in making a full introduction yet we are working on getting your people more open to the idea of visitors."

And so it came full circle, if I'm using that phrase right.

"Does this have to do with the offer you said something about before?"

"Yes, it does."

I had unconsciously leaned forward a little bit. I was still on edge, but excitement was giving it a good go for winning emotion. If Celestia had noticed, which I'm sure she did, she didn't say anything about it. She just crossed her hooves as she began explaining again.

"We are trying to get more people to subtly spread ideas such as other worlds and peacefully communicating with them, obliviously so that one day we might do just that. To do this Twilight, Luna, and I devised a plan to induct certain members of your society. This is when we discovered ones like you called "bronies"."

I was expecting it, but I still remember my heart hitching.

"It was a great surprise to find out that we were considered nothing more than a tale for children here. It was another when we found that despite its intended audience of little girls, there was a good percentage of older men that enjoyed the show just as much. We really weren't sure what to make of it all. The implications of how this world could now parallel to the others conjoined by the mirror where humongous. We did a great deal of research into this phenomenon but unfortunately couldn't find anything that could explain how we could appear in this world in this form, or how we could have such easy access to this world yet never have met before. With so little to go on we left that question for another time and wondered what we should do about contacting this world."

I think my heart stopped beating altogether because it had to of started melting when I saw the sad look Celestia face took on.

"I knew that simply revealing our existence would cause too many problems. Your religious and scientific kind would go into a frenzy, and then there would be those who would not care for us just for what we were. I dread to say that it looked nigh impossible to ever connect with this world as it was."

I've got to say, as a long time brony I had given these kind of things thought and even realized that this might happen if it ever turned out to be real, but to actually hear it come out of Celestia's mouth nearly made me want to cry. The words "I'm sorry" were right at the tip of my tongue even though I knew it wasn't my fault or there was anything I could do about it. Can you blame me for being emotional? Thankfully I was able to hold it in and let her finish, but I guess it was still clear on my face how I felt because she was quick to console me.

"Don't feel bad, believe me when I say that my world is far from perfect as well. My little ponies are, much to my dismay, very xenophobic themselves. They are terrified by just about anything different. I know it's mostly my fault for protecting them too much, but I was very determined to make sure nothing terrible befalls them. Neither of our worlds are really ready , but with the possibility of them meeting more imminent than ever I'm inclined to try and get them ready."

She had then leaned in a bit herself, smiling again.

"And that's where our plan, which I'm inviting you to, comes to play. We are researching and picking individuals to come and stay a week in Equestria. This is to slowly get ponies accustomed to humans while also allowing the humans in question a chance to get a true taste of Equestrian culture. After they have spent a week there they are sent back to implant ideas for a positive change. Of course it would be awful to introduce someone to a way of living and not give them the chance to keep it. As a kind of middle ground we are making any that choose to be part of this wait at least a year before contacting them again at which point we make them another offer: Either they can stay here on earth and live their lives here normally, or they come back to Equestria and be made a legal citizen. We think it is a fair trade, as we letting anyone freely chose to come, and should they want to stay after having a full years worth of time to think we will gladly set up proper housing and help them find a job to get started. It would only help strengthen the trust between humans and ponies."

It sounded like one of those things that had a LOT of paper work to it. I mean it would be totally worth it but still.

"We try and avoid picking bronies as it where. It would be of little use trying to have those who would readily pick our world over their own in this program of ours, but there are some special cases from time to time ."

I've gone on about how my brain and heart had been abused the entire time I had talked with Celestia, but it didn't take much beating of the mush that was now my brain to figure out where this was going.

"Mike Connerson, after carefully studying you we have discerned that despite your being a brony you are still of level enough head to clearly think and not let it influence your choices for the worse. What has made us chose you is the clear understanding of the message the show for which you adore so much. Even when you're angry and bitter from frustration you always put others before you, not letting the fear that normally forces your hand in personal matters stop you when you were needed. It is this compassionate side of humanity that we would like to introduce to Equestria. And of course all that we spoke of will be open to you should you accept."

Now I think I need to stop the back story for a second. As you might can tell Celestia did her homework and knew me pretty well, but you all don't. I'll try not to get into too many details, but here's what you should probably know. I'm mentally slower than normal. Make what ever "HAHA bronies ARE retards." jokes you want, but for me it's a very real problem I have to deal with. You see I have ADD (Attention deficit disorder) and it's caused me to have a lot of emotional problems as well. I was smart enough that special education was too easy for me, but normal education was just a little too much. It made it hard to place me somewhere (Because America hasn't got it's educational programs figured out) and made me feel insecure.

I ended up being very withdrawn, always too scared of looking stupid to try and do much of anything. It only got worse as I started getting use to how I thought and figuring out my own way of learning, putting me above most of my other special ed classmates in a lot of ways, but still having a hard time explaining how I learned to my teachers. I do have friends though, which is where she got me being able to face my fears when someone needs me from. Well them and probably my family. I hated the idea of getting a job, because I was so sure I would just mess up and get fired, but I sucked it up when my family needed the extra money. Again I won't go into details, but I guess I could name a few more examples if I needed to of sucking it up when I needed to.

Now let's get back to the main event shall we?

Ever pushed a machine so hard that it just stopped dead altogether? That's what must of happened to me as she kept on.

"So I ask, will you accept this offer and help build the bridge between our worlds a little more?"

I don't remember much outside of what I saw after she said that. I guess I just couldn't think for a while after she said it. I just remember her having a patient smile as I rebooted. When I could think again I asked her a question.

"Um...Do I have to answer right now, or can I have a moment?"

"By all means. And before I forget, if you agree I won't be whisking you off on the spot. I will give you three days to get ready before I return to pick you up. While I'm there I will also place a temporary spell on those who know you that will alter their memories of where you will be. You'll have say on what I change it to of course, I don't want you to think I'm doing anything I shouldn't."

I had just nodded my head before I put my brain into maximum overdrive. The first thing was to get all the excitement out of the way. It was hard but Celestia asked me because they believed I had a level head, so I was determined to give this some real thought and prove them right. After thoughts of hugging Applejack (*cough* BEST PONY *cough*) and learning how to play cello from Octavia were out of my head I thought over the pros and cons.

Let me tell you, I gave a good long time to thinking about this. I know you think it's kinda stupid that I'm dragging this out when it should have been obvious. Go to Equestria and live out all my dreams right? But...

I couldn't just leave. You see...God this is hard to write, but if you are gonna have any kind of understanding I need to. My dad isn't around, I'll leave it at that. And right before my little twin bros came along. Their eight now. To add on top of it my mom has gone through back surgery from a bad accident she went through. Shes fine, but she can't take any job that would require her to do manual labor, even standing up for extended periods of time. This puts my family in the awkward situation of me being the only one with a regular income. Now I'm not complaining, I'm happy at home. I also have a savings account for college. I should have enough by next year to cover most of the costs.

I'm kind of getting side tracked, but I hope you see my point. Even with the year back home I would be getting on with my life by then. If I take that week in Equestria though I know I couldn't stay here. I know I'd want to go back.

I had sat there for probably a good ten minutes thinking. I was scared to answer her, I knew what I wanted to say, but it was one of the most important questions I ever had to answer. I think it was just me, but it felt like a half hour had passed by time I was ready to talk.

I had took a deep breath to try, to no avail, calm my nerves and spoke.

"Princess Celestia, I am am beyond honored that you picked me for this, but after some careful consideration, I have to say no."

Despite my discomfort at the moment I force myself to look her in the eyes. Rather to keep strong in my decision, or just to keep with general politeness, I don't know. She seemed surprised, her eyes going slightly wide.

"Oh." Was the first thing that had came out of her mouth. It really didn't help my nerves.

"O-oh?"

"I'm just surprised is all. It's not that you're the first to say no, but rather your being a brony and saying no."

I could have imagined, how many bronies would actually say no?

"To be honest you are the first brony we've chosen. While by no means am I mad, but I was expecting you to immediately say yes. Especially with how much bronies seem dedicated to making it to Equestria."

"I know, but...Well I already have a life here. And in a year I'll have more to do here than ever, plus my family still needs me, and my friends are here..."

I had to look away then, and probably thanks to watching too much anime, rubbed the back of my neck unconsciously.

"Even one week would be to much, I know I'd never want to leave."

I had cringed at the feeling of cold metal on my shoulder. I then snapped my head up to see Celestia had scooted closer and put her hoof on my shoulder.

"I understand. You're afraid of giving in to temptation. I know how hard it can be to resist such a glamorous offer, and I can respect your decision."

I think she was thinking of Luna giving into her jealousy, but I just smiled. But it was gone soon as a thought popped in my head.

"Um, Celestia?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Since I'm staying here does that mean that you have to...make me forget meeting you?"

"Oh no, that's not necessary at all. I know can trust you with this secret."

She then leaned in to whisper in my ear before my brain could catch up.

"Besides, who would believe you that the princess of an animated childrens show came to whisk you off to another land, right?"

I was once again reduced to just nodding as Celestia started to stand up again, grinning the whole time.

"But you have made up your mind, and so I suppose that means I'm done here. Mind you I still expect you to try and spread the word, subtly of course."

Not sure what to do I stood up as well. When I had gotten fully up right Celestia held out her hoof.

"It was nice to meet you Mike, and I do hope that you succeed in all your future endeavors."

I gripped her hoof, that being the second and last time I've touched a real pony.

"Thank you."

It was the best I could come up with, and like many other things I wish I could have said more.

Celestia then just smiled, turned around, and walked off into the small patch of woods. It wasn't until I heard a faint whoosh and I think I saw a small flash of light that I turned away from where she had been. After that I just walked home, ate dinner with my family, and just laid in bed until I fell asleep. The next morning I got up and got on my computer and began to write. And that's how I got here.

I don't know how much I've edited this yet, how much I remembered correctly, or if it was even really real. I just know that it happened, real or in my mind, and I needed to get it down in word. I don't even know if anyone else is going to see this. If they did they would probably yell at me for not taking the opportunity of a lifetime, and I can't blame them.

I couldn't stop thinking about it from the moment it was over. And I know it's going to be like that for a long time. I know on the best of days it will still nag at the back of my mind, and on the worst I will woe over how I should have taken the chance.

But I also know that I made my choice, and that I'll get over it eventually. My only real regret is that I never got to tell Celestia what I was really thankful for. For thinking of me so highly, for even giving me the chance. My life might be different from now, never being able to look at things the same again, but I feel more confident than ever in who I am.

In the end I'm happy, and I guess that's the whole point of what I've been trying to say. No big revelations, no big events, just the fact that I'm happy. I hope that's not too disappointing. But anyway, I think that's everything I have to say, so this is the end. To all who might be reading this, thanks for making to the end, and I hope you're happy as well.

Signed - Mike Connerson


End file.
